


Home

by kiyala



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Finger Sucking, Hand Jobs, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-31
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-08-12 05:33:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7922401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiyala/pseuds/kiyala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine comes home to Kuroko and Kagami.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

The sky is a soft orange, fading into a dark purple and darker blue, the air filled with the anticipation of being home.

Aomine can taste it, as he walks the familiar route from the train station down the main street, left after the convenience store, right just before the park, then straight down the quiet street until he gets home. He looks up as he approaches, smiling to himself when he sees the light from the lounge room window.

It goes like this: if he sees two lights, it means that Kagami is the only one home. He has a habit of leaving their bedroom light on, even after he's finished changing into his house clothes and walked back into the lounge room. Kuroko is more conscientious about turning the lights off when he's not using a room, and makes sure that Kagami and Aomine do the same. If the only light on is coming from the bedroom, it means Kuroko is the only one home, lying in bed and reading a book as he waits for the others. If he's home with Kagami, it's the lounge room light instead.

Aomine has a particular liking for coming home to both of them. He likes the reminder that this is where he belongs, at the end of each and every day, no matter how long or exhausting it might be. He and Kagami haven't been scouted for the same basketball team yet so their schedules tend to vary when it comes to training and matches. There's no set order that the three of them leave or return home, but it works just fine for them as it is.

Walking up the stairs, Aomine unlocks the door to their apartment and toes his shoes off, smiling when he hears the soft noises coming from the lounge room.

"They started without me," he mutters to Nigou, who runs over to greet him, tail wagging. Stroking his fingers through the dog's fur, Aomine huffs out a laugh. "Can you believe this?"

Truth be told, he doesn't actually mind at all. It's a nice sight to come home to; Kuroko and Kagami lying on their couch, their arms around each other as they kiss. Tonight, Kuroko is straddling Kagami, kissing him deeply, one hand resting near the waistband of Kagami's track pants. 

"Hey," Aomine murmurs, putting his bag down by the wall and shrugging out of his jacket as he walks towards the couch. 

When the three of them moved in together, they made sure to buy furniture that would comfortably accommodate all three of them. Aomine has plenty of space to slide onto the couch behind Kuroko, kissing the back of his neck in greeting, one hand creeping under the front of his shirt.

"Daiki," Kuroko hums, as he and Kagami pull apart. 

With his other hand, Aomine reaches for the waistband of Kagami's pants, gently tugging them down just enough to expose his hip. Kagami blinks up at Aomine, wetting his lips, eyes already dark with desire.

"How long have you been going for?" Aomine asks, against Kuroko's ear. "Just sitting on top of him and kissing him, with that one hand almost touching his skin and promising him more if he behaves himself?"

Kuroko laughs softly, trailing off into a gasp as Aomine nips at his neck.

"He's putty in your hands, Tetsu. How long?"

"Long enough," Kagami answers, his voice low and rough, sending a shiver right through Aomine. "You know what he's like."

Kuroko nods, turning to Aomine with a smile. "You know exactly what it's like, don't you? It doesn't even take you as long as Taiga to get you like he is right now."

"You're good at what you do," Aomine murmurs, dragging his blunt nails over the skin of Kuroko's abdomen. It earns him a soft gasp, Kuroko arching against the touch. "But I know what you like too, don't I?"

He continues to tug Kagami's pants down, as far as they'll go with Kuroko sitting on top of him, then does the same for his boxers, clicking his tongue when he sees just how hard Kagami is.

"You're mean, Tetsu. Shouldn't you give him some attention?"

"Mm, I knew that you would be home soon enough," Kuroko replies. "You'd like it if he helped you out, if your positions were switched, wouldn't you?"

Aomine presses a kiss to Kuroko's neck, wrapping his fingers around Kagami's cock and stroking slowly.

Kuroko huffs out a quiet laugh. "You _do_ know that I like."

In this specific context, Aomine knows that it's the slow slide of his first up and down the length of Kagami's cock. He likes the flushed head of Kagami's cock, glistening with precome before it's covered by Aomine's fingers. What Kuroko likes to see the best, though, is the way Kagami squirms. Aomine likes it too, resting his chin on Kuroko's shoulder and watching.

"Daiki," Kagami pants, sweat beading along his forehead. "Bastard. Stop teasing me."

"This is fun," Aomine hums, palming the front of Kuroko's pants. "Isn't it, Tetsu?"

Kuroko's hips jerk into the touch, seeking more friction. Aomine is more than happy to give it to him, stroking Kagami a little faster as he does.

"Daiki—"

"I know you like watching us squirm and beg for you," Aomine tells him, kissing the sensitive skin just under his ear. "I know you like this too, Tetsu. You like watching him come apart for you. With you."

" _Daiki_." This time, it's a cry of relief as Aomine pushes his and into Kuroko's pants, touching him directly. "Ah—"

"I want you to choose," Aomine says, slowing down with both of them. "Do you want Taiga to come first, or do you want to make him wait for you?"

"Let him come," Kuroko decides, sounding a little breathless, and Kagami moans appreciatively as Aomine starts stroking him again. "I want to see him come on himself."

Aomine winks at Kagami, stroking him faster. He keeps his other hand on Kuroko's cock, just maintaining contact. Kagami's already so worked up that it doesn't take much longer before he's coming with a loud moan.

Kuroko echoes it softly, and Aomine switches focus, stroking him instead. With both of them pressed chest to back, Aomine can feel the way Kuroko trembles against him as he gets closer. He comes with a soft gasp, right in his pants, and Aomine doesn't even have the time to comment on it before he's being pushed onto his back by both of his boyfriends. 

Kuroko straddles his chest, his hands resting on Aomine's knees and keeping them apart, as Kagami pulls Aomine's pants and boxers down.

"Fuck," Aomine chokes out, as Kagami swallows him down with practiced ease. He feels Kuroko's fingers press against his lips and he opens his mouth for them, moaning around them as he feels Kagami massaging his balls.

Kagami starts slow with Aomine, who has his mouth too full of Kuroko's fingers to protest. He whines around them instead, then louder as he sees Kuroko reach for the lube they have stashed between the couch cushions, handing it over to Kagami.

Aomine's lips are wet with spit and he can feel it on his chin too, but he doesn't even care with the way Kuroko is smiling down at him. Kagami presses a finger into him, then goes back to sucking him off with the kind of single-minded focus that makes Aomine's head spin.

It's simultaneously the best and worst thing in the world to have Kuroko and Kagami teaming up against him like this, but at least Aomine and Kuroko are just as good at teaming up against Kagami. He and Kagami are—well. They'll get there in the end, because the thought of reducing Kuroko to an absolute mess is an incredibly motivating one.

"Taiga," Aomine gasps out. "I'm gonna—"

Kagami pulls off, stroking Aomine to completion. Aomine's moan is loud, hanging in the air after he's done, and the three of them crawl onto the couch together in a tangle of limbs, too tired and sated to care about the fact that they're all a mess. Right now, Aomine just wants them in his arms for a while, before they finally shuffle towards the bathroom.

The shower is big enough for all three of them and as they trade lazy kisses under the spray of warm water, Aomine is glad that of all the places he could belong, it's right here with the two people he loves most.


End file.
